


Choose your own future

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You knew Barry since high school, you two were best friends. Nothing could come between the two of you, nothing but Iris West. Barry had a crush on his foster sister from day one. Yet you still had hope that one day he will see what’s right in front of him. Hell you once told him so!

“ You know sometimes what we want is right in front of you, but you don’t see it. Because you refuse to.”

Years passed and the only thing that’s changed is that Barry married Iris. He got his happy ending, got what he always wanted. With Iris as his wife your friendship is not as strong as it was. You’re more in the background watching. You and now even Cisco don’t have powers so you became even closer. If he didn’t have a girlfriend then maybe something could be between you two. But you still have feelings for the scarlet speedster. You are by his side everytime he needs it, even when Iris isn’t and you are tired of it. Tired of trying to get him to notice, to even realise that you are the one who is always there. One day when you finally ready to give up something happens. Breach opened and a person went flying through it. When you and the team run to the speed lab you see who the person is and you gasp.

“ Barry!” You yell and run towards him. He’s bruised and weak, something happed to him and you don’t like it one bit.

“y/n…”

You and Frost slowly got him to the med bay and Cait immediately started patching him up as always. You noticed that his eyes never left your figure.

“ What happend to you?”

You asked softly.

“ I was in a fight and I was loosing and you were… I thought I was dead when a breach sucked me in and I ended up here. Which I can tell is different time. Past I presume.”

“ I was what?”

He just shook his head.

“ Barr… what happened?”

“ You… you were hit by the ball of electricity that was aimed at me. You just fearlessly jumped in front of me. Took the hit for me. I was stunned and then I ended up here. You are always there y/n always by my side and ready to help. But this was the first time you were willing to sacrifice your own life to save mine.”

He took your hand in his and interweinted your fingers together. You looked at him confused but you couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach. 

“You can stay here until you’ll be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was slowly getting better. It was strange that it took so much time even with his speed healing. Most of the time it is me who is checking up on him.

“ How are you feeling?”

You smiled at Barry and he returned it.

“ Much better, I think my speed healing is finally kicking in. Where are the others?”

“ Where do you think? At work, you are on patrol and Cisco is in the cortex.”

“ You seem to be the only one that comes to visit me, you and Cait.”

“ The others are trying to figure out how to send you home.”

“ Home without you isn’t home. I know that I’m about to mess up again but… would you come with me?”

“ Come with you? Where? ”

“ The future. I know I shouldn’t even be considering it but I want you there. I can’t live without you y/n.”

His words brought tears to your eyes. You wanted to hear something like this for a long time.

“ What happens in the future. You’re not with Iris?”

“ No. She was mad everytime I spent some time with you she was jealous and one day I realised that she had every right to be jealous. My feelings for you finally showed up and I couldn’t ignore them anymore.”

“ What are you saying Barry?”

“ I’m saying I love you. In the future we were together before you got hit. That’s why I knew I’m in the past because I was still next to Iris whereas you immediately ran to my rescue as always.”

“ I l…”

“ Sorry to interrupt… everything is ready you can go back now.”

Iris…of course it’s her.

You walked with Barry to the speed lab. Cisco gave him a divace to open a breach to the future. You huged Barry and after you pulled apart you couldn’t tare your eyes off each other. Your Barry carefully watched the exchange. Something was up. Barry opened the breach and looked at the other Barry.

“ Sometimes great possibilities are right in front of us and we don’t see them because we choose not to.”

Was all he said and turned to you. Took your hands in his and look into your eyes.

“ I’m not going to make that mistake again. Please come with me.”

You leaned over and kissed him. Finally you were feeling his lips on yours. You broke the kiss.

“ I love you Bartolomew Henry Allen. Of course I’ll go with you.”

So you both walked through the breach toward your future…


End file.
